


Gravity

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, DS, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Sam/OMC - Freeform, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, cross-dressing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam15岁，Dean19岁，他们试图和她们相恋，最终却发现彼此相爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part A

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：Gravity  
> 作者：@RedMask @总是改名字的酯  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 配对：Top!Dean/Bottom!Sam  
> 原作：Supernatural  
> 警告：Incest；Underage；Dean/OFC；Sam/OFC  
> 声明：他们从来都不属于我，他们属于彼此。  
>  这只是一段毫无根据的脑补，错的人是我。  
> 简介：Sam15岁，Dean19岁，他们试图和她们相恋，最终却发现彼此相爱。

[1]  
他们搬到银溪镇的第三天，一大早John就接到Jim牧师的紧急求助电话，他不得不放下这里所有的事情立刻赶到田纳西州的某个小镇。Sam还在睡觉，John和他因为转学的事情，昨晚吵得很凶。  
一如往常，临走的时候John摇下卡车的破旧车窗，叮嘱Dean照顾好Sam。

Dean回到他和Sam的房间，拉开厚重的窗帘，明亮的阳光瞬间铺满整个房间，Sam皱起额头，伸手盖在眼睛上，不满地哼道：“哦Dean，你真是个混蛋！”  
Dean看着Sam踢开毛毯，纤瘦的双腿屈起，然后不出意外地踹到自己的大腿根部，Dean向后躲开，大叫着：“哇！Sammy！你想断了你老哥的命根子么！”

“我并没有用力。”Sam翻个身，双手抱着枕头，把自己的脸埋进去。Dean走过去，俯身握住Sam的左脚踝，温暖而略带薄茧的指腹摩挲着那块小小的突起，低声说：“Sam，你应该多吃点肉，你真是太瘦了，瘦得像个女孩子。”Sam挣扎了下，Dean没有松手。  
Sam假装自己睡着。

“起来吧。”Dean终于松开手，“我要去杂货店里买点东西，你自己弄点早餐，然后做完工作，OK？”  
“唔。”Sam无意义地哼了一声。借口，这只不过是Dean想认识杂货店里的Sara的借口，Sam心里想着。

房间里升腾起热浪的时候，Sam才从床上爬起来。他正处在疯狂长身体的阶段，生长痛折磨着他，他总是乏力且困倦。  
浴室的壁纸斑驳，水龙头的铁锈一碰就掉。  
Sam把牙膏挤在牙刷上，对着镜子苦笑着，这和那些旅途中短暂停留的汽车旅馆有区别吗？

镜子旁边的木格里放着Dean的剃须膏、剃须刀和须后水，Sam用没有握刷牙的那只手拿起剃须膏放到鼻子底下闻了闻，没什么特别的味道，然后他依次拿起剃须刀和须后水。  
没什么特别的味道。  
不是Dean的味道。  
Sam仰起头看着镜子里自己的下颌，那里还是只有细软的绒毛。就好像，他身体发育的所有力量都用来长个子了。

Sam穿上干净的衣服，把昨晚换下的衣服连同John、Dean的脏衣服一块丢到洗衣机里，然后来到厨房。  
谢天谢地，他们竟然有个小厨房。  
他把流理台的餐具洗干净，给自己泡了碗燕麦片。

厨房旁边的房间，就是他们的工作间，John需要更多的银弹和盐弹，而Dean不屑于做这个，这就是意味着Sam必须来做。  
无论Sam喜不喜欢，他都非常擅长这个。  
当Sam做完足够结束十单案子的分量，他停下来看了看时间，1点45分，Dean并没有回来，Sam给自己煮了意面。

下午，Sam把陈旧的床垫拖出来晒，根据John的保证，他们至少会在这里呆到圣诞节，Sam不喜欢每晚睡觉的时候，闻到的是全世界都在腐朽的霉味。  
明天就是周一，Sam必须得到银溪镇高中上课，不知道学校里有没有他最爱的高等数学选修课，他最近着魔似的痴迷这些数字。Sam翻出他的书包，拿出课本，然后蜷缩在沙发里温习功课。

Dean在7点钟的时候回到家里，手上拎着Sara家的购物袋以及晚餐，他把购物袋放在餐桌上，然后对Sam说：“我在加油站找到了一份工作。”  
Sam抬眼看着他，说：“哦。”Dean已经辍学，他不喜欢呆在学校，而Sam不喜欢他的选择。

“我没想到你竟然会在这会儿回来。”Sam从橱柜里拿出餐具摆好。Dean手里拿着啤酒坐下，看了一眼Sam，说：“Sam，你不能总是这样，表现得就好像我和爸爸不在意你那样。”  
“我没有。”Sam狡辩，脸颊微微鼓起。  
“可是Sam，你还在生气。”Dean叹气。  
“Dean！我已经不再生爸爸的气了。”Sam开始低头吃他的沙拉，今天的沙拉里多了很多牛肉粒。  
“我买了牛奶，放在冰箱里，你早上记得喝。”Dean边咀嚼边说，“新学校会好的，一切都会好的，Sammy。”

第二天，Sam去学校上课，Dean去加油站工作。  
第三天，Sam在回家的路上遇到了Sara，她没有和Dean在一起。  
第四天，Dean没有回来吃晚饭。Sam自己吃过晚饭，做完功课，然后蜷在沙发里看电视。9点左右的时候，Sam接到了John的电话，他向John道歉，并表示一切都很好。John简单问了几句，然后告诉Sam他还要再过几天才能回来。

Dean开门进来的时候，Sam已经靠着沙发迷迷糊糊得快要睡过去，他听见Dean的脚步声，却懒得抬眼睛。  
Dean轻手轻脚走过来，关掉电视机，然后来到Sam跟前，他轻声叫道：“Sam，Sammy。”Sam没有应声。Dean手臂探到Sam的腋下，托着他的后颈，把他架起来靠在自己的肩膀上。

Sam醒了，他应该从Dean身上跳下来，然后大声指责，告诉Dean他早已经不是个小孩子了。  
可是，他没有，他由着Dean把他抱到床上。

Dean从浴室出来的时候，Sam正蜷着腿坐在床上，明亮的眼睛盯着Dean，就好像在等他解释什么似的。  
“喂，老弟！你是要吓死我么！”Dean看着Sam下意识地裹了裹腰里的浴巾，然后他又轻声问，“你怎么还不睡？”  
“你是和Sara在一起？”Sam不答反问。  
Dean耸了耸肩，默认。

“Sam，你不能这样。”Dean舔了舔唇。  
“什么？不能怎样？”Sam迷茫地望着Dean，湿漉漉的眼睛里闪着亮光。  
“没什么。”Dean丢开浴巾换上睡裤。

“那是什么感觉呢？”Sam盯着Dean的身体，小声问，“和女孩子在一起——你知道的。”  
“哈？”Dean倒在床上，大声笑起来，“哦，我的小弟弟想要谈恋爱了！我的小弟弟竟然想要谈恋爱了！”  
“Dean！我足够大了！”Sam无奈地说。  
“嗯，足够大了。”Dean坏笑着，目光停留在Sam的腰腹间。  
“Jerk！”  
“Bitch！”

[2]  
Diane喜欢Sam，所有的人都看得出来。她总是喜欢凑到Sam跟前，仰着脸问他各种各样的问题。她是个漂亮的女孩，总是穿着短裙和丝袜，就像Sara那样，洋溢着青春肆虐的笑容。  
化学实验课，Diane漂亮的长腿在实验桌下蹭着Sam，问：“Hey Sam，这周末要去看电影吗？”  
Sam拿着玻璃试管的手顿了下，他想起来工作间里未完成的盐弹，院子里亟待修剪的草坪，以及John地狱般的集训，礼貌地回答：“不。但是谢谢你，Diane。”

“喔，不用放在心上，Sam。”Diane失落地笑了笑，“那么，你们为什么会搬到银溪镇？我是说，你们并不是来这里投靠亲属，而这里……呃，那个什么，当我没问。”Diane摇摇头，手指翻动着化学课本。  
“没有关系，Diane，经常有人这样问。”Sam开始熟练地做实验，“你知道的，为了生计，爸爸的工作之类的。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“不，你不需要感到抱歉。”

Sam没有想到会在学校遇到Dean，他正和Diane聊着《呼啸山庄》，忽然有个人影窜到他身前。  
“Sammy！”Dean笑着捏他的脸。  
“是Sam！”Sam打掉Dean的手。  
“哇哦，这位小美女是？”Dean冲着Diane眨眼睛。  
“Hi你好！”Diane朝Dean微笑，“Diane，Sam的同学。”

在Dean试图说出什么混话之前，Sam强行把他拽到一边，焦急地问：“出什么急事了吗？爸爸安全吗？”  
Dean按住Sam的肩膀，说：“冷静，哥们儿！爸爸很好，我也很好！”Dean说着，望向急促喘息的Sam。Sam的眼睛里闪烁着恐惧，而Dean明白他所害怕的。于是Dean就这么温柔地望着Sam，直到Sam找回呼吸的节奏。

“你一个人可以吗？”Dean在小花园的椅子上坐下，手臂架在椅背上，仰头望着Sam，“我是说，我和爸爸可能得离开一周。”  
“Yeah，我想这没问题。”Sam点头，“所以，是有案子？”  
“是，不过就在几个镇子之外，很近。”Dean继续说，“你知道我和爸爸会互相照应的，对吧？我们会安全回来的。”

“所以为什么这么着急赶到学校来告诉我！你不知道我——”Sam有点气恼。  
“我在等Sara，恰好看到你。”Dean说，语气平淡得让Sam忽然觉得有什么狠狠地砸在胸口，压迫着他无法呼吸，顿失言语。他那微不足道的气恼散去，思维空白，Sam不知道自己在哪里神游。  
“噢——”Sam终于给出一个回应。

“那么，新学校怎么样？有没有什么混蛋想要欺负我的Sammy？”Dean摆出一副大哥哥的架势，“你知道的，如果有人胆敢动你一根头发丝儿，我肯定打得他满地找牙！”  
“一切都很好。”Sam扫了一眼Dean，光影斑驳里，Dean显得分外英俊，浑身散发着年轻而张狂的荷尔蒙。日光穿过树叶的缝隙落在Dean胸前的护身符上，折射出刺目的光。“我只想努力做个普普通通的转校生，隐形的那种，而不是怪胎。”

Dean当然明白，他抬起手腕看了时间，说：“我和爸爸约的1点出发，没时间陪你吃午餐，你知道钱和武器放在那里，照顾好你自己。”  
Sam点点头，看到不远处向他们走过来的Sara。Sam看向Dean，与Dean的视线交错，Dean得意地向Sam眨眼睛，站起来走向Sara。  
不用想，Sam的脚趾头都知道Dean是去做什么。

Sam在回家的路上买了印度菜，他打算写完作业之后，看个电影。他甚至在思考能不能在小厨房里做出爆米花。  
完美的、一个人的夜晚。

Sam有时候真是讨厌他哥哥，当他看到衣服丢得乱七八糟的，像是被强盗打劫过一般的房间的时候，这种情绪更加强烈，Sam开始在心里暗暗咒骂Dean。  
看电影算是没戏了，Sam决定先收拾下房间。

Sam分不清也懒得去分辨哪件衣服是干净的，哪件是该洗的，索性全部都丢到洗衣机里。Dean床垫下的情色杂志掉到床底下，Sam捡起来擦掉上面的灰尘，重新塞回原处。自从Sam 13岁以后，Dean就不在Sam眼前避讳“性”这件事。Sam一直都知道Dean的情色杂志放在那里，他只是没有兴趣。

10点钟的时候，Sam准备睡觉。他原本是拿着一本马尔克斯的书作为睡前读物的，可是当他躺在床上的时候，不自觉地就想起了Dean的情色杂志。  
Sam跳下床，翻出那些情色杂志，摊在床单上翻看。见缝插针的广告，丰满的胴体，狗血的性事，甚至食物的碎屑。Sam完全没有硬起来的迹象，当然，他也不想硬起来。就像他想象中的那样，这些杂志完全不像Dean所形容的那样精彩。

毫无征兆的，Sam在书页中间看到了自己的照片，夹在情色杂志里面，是的，夹在两个赤裸的女人之间。Sam不确定这是什么时候的照片，或许是春天在密西西比州的时候。他坐在高速公路边废弃的卡车轮胎上，嘴角含着笑。他是在看向Dean吗？  
Sam不清楚Dean什么时候拍下的这张照片。  
Sam不清楚Dean为什么会把这张照片夹在情色杂志里面。

Dean他大概就只是随手夹在情色杂志里的吧？Sam心想，他不可能是刻意放在这里的，他为什么要这么做呢？  
不会的，不可能。  
但是，Sam心里忽然燃起一点希望，或许，总是有这个可能性的，对吧？

[3]  
最终，Sam陪Diane去看了电影，银溪镇中心广场的露天电影。这就是银溪镇高中愚蠢的“仲夏夜电影”计划，返校节活动的一部分，没人能逃掉。

Sam开着John改装过的卡车去接Diane，他知道Diane有辆崭新的福特，他不确定Diane愿不愿意上这辆卡车，如果Diane坚持开自己的车，他也没想好要怎么做。庆幸的是，妆扮着像童话里公主的Diane看到Sam，丝毫没有迟疑，欢快地跨进副驾驶，笑着对Sam说：“晚上好，Sam，我真高兴你来了。”  
“是，当然。”Sam忽然发现Diane笑起来的时候神情有点熟悉。

中心广场已经聚集了许多同学，银溪酒吧甚至免费提供不限量的软性饮料。  
Sam拖出野餐垫在地上铺好，问：“Diane，你要喝点什么吗？咖啡还是饮料？”Diane在野餐垫上坐下，把左手伸向Sam，说：“不，谢谢，等会儿他们会来送免费的饮料和爆米花的。”

Diane觉得Sam没有明白自己的意图，于是把左手向Sam伸得更近，几乎碰到Sam的手。Sam犹豫了一下，握住Diane的手坐下。坐下之后，Sam就立刻放开了Diane，他们开始聊些银溪镇的逸闻趣事。  
8点钟的时候，电影开始，周围光线暗下去，人群也开始安静下来。

不知道什么时候，Diane悄悄地抓住Sam的手，她牵引着Sam的手放到自己的腿上，玻璃丝袜光滑细腻得让Sam想起巧克力奶昔。Sam的心脏开始狂跳，血液在血管里毫无章法地奔涌沸腾，他想要拿开自己的手。  
“Hey Sam——”Diane倾身过来望着Sam。

Sam明白Diane在等他，等他亲吻过去。  
Sam知道此刻的自己什么都不应该想，只需要吻过去就好。可是，Sam就只是愣在那里，满脑子Dean呼啸而过。Sam不知道自己为什么会在这个时刻想起Dean，想象着Dean会怎么做，他会搂住她，温柔地亲吻她。Dean最擅长这个。  
不过，这已经不重要了，Diane的视线已经移开。

“Diane，我很抱歉。”Sam收回自己的手。  
“Sam，你不需要感到抱歉。”Diane尴尬的笑着。  
“如果你需要我滚，我会立刻消失的。”Sam低下头。  
“没关系。”Diane摇头。

电影结束以后，Sam送Diane回家，他们试图聊些话题来化解两个人之间的尴尬。当然，这丝毫没有效果。  
[4]

小小的精致的金属管静静地躺在那里，Sam捡起来打开，脸一下红了，这是Diane的口红，她把它遗落在车里了。  
Sam把这支小小的金属管攥在手里，跳下卡车。

只能等后天周一再还给Diane，Sam扑倒在床上的时候想，幸好Dean不在，否则他看到这个，一定会嘲笑自己一个星期，或者一个月。不能放在明显的地方，更不能放在口袋里。唉，Sam挣扎了下，还是丢掉吧。  
只是一支口红而已，女孩子们肯定不止丢过一支口红。

Sam脱得只剩短裤，光着脚去洗澡。  
温热的水流顺着脊背淌下，热气弥散开来，在镜子上渐渐滋生出一层水雾，镜像里的人影变得模糊不清。

Sam盯着自己勃起的阴茎，它真是过分的长，然而并不算粗。Sam不过才15岁，他还有足够的时间生长。他见过Dean的阴茎，非常意外地见到过，那很漂亮。这不算什么，甚至在Dean做包皮环切手术的时候，Sam才是那个在医院里陪护的人。

Sam用自己的右手环住湿漉漉的阴茎，来来回回撸动着，快感很快袭来，Sam发出很小声的呻吟。无处安放的左手伸到镜子上，擦掉上面的水雾，少年纤瘦的、赤裸的身体泛着不均匀的红呈现出来，双眼明亮得像是含着泪水。他的嘴唇随着喘息微微开合，是的，即使是在没有Dean和John的时候，Sam也会压抑着自己的声音。  
他总是在害怕，害怕自己的声音会泄露心底的秘密。尽管，连他自己都不太清楚这秘密究竟是什么。

Sam忽然停下来，手指抚上自己的唇，和女孩子们不一样，Sam的唇薄薄的。鬼使神差地，Sam捡起垃圾桶里的口红，然后一点、一点地涂到自己的唇上。  
此刻的Sam觉得自己是污浊的，罪恶的，因为他在想Dean；但同时他又是懊恼的，痛苦的，因为他知道就算自己把嘴唇涂得像女孩子一样，Dean也永远不可能亲吻他。更何况一点儿都不好看，甚至有点儿像马戏团里的小丑，Sam挫败地想。

Dean或许会亲吻他。  
Sam瞪着眼睛大口喘息着，他终于还是放任自己把这些肮脏的、下流的、乱伦的画面想象了出来。Dean抱着自己，结实的手臂紧紧箍着自己腰，把自己按在浴室斑驳的墙上，含住自己的唇啃咬，舌头伸进来，Sam含住它吮吸。

Sam闭上眼，随着想象的画面撸动阴茎，不够，这远远不够。  
Sam痛苦极了。他把左手中指伸到自己嘴里，含住它舔弄、吮吸着，假装这是Dean的手指，Dean的舌头，甚至Dean的阴茎。Sam已经完全不想要再欺骗自己，假装自己没有问题，假装自己没有总是在春梦里和自己的哥哥亲热。

Sam放弃挣扎了。他无法喜欢上别人，就算和女孩子在一起的时候，任何细微的、不经意的瞬间，都能使他想到Dean。除了梦遗，Sam几乎从不自慰。春梦是毫无逻辑的，就算在梦里和自己的血亲哥哥做爱，Sam还可以安慰自己说那也只不过是梦。但是，自慰不一样，Sam是清醒的，道德的，逻辑的，可他还是会在这个时候想着Dean。把Dean对女孩子做的事，想象到自己身上。

Sam觉得自己一定是疯掉了，才会觉得自己也很委屈，他不过是喜欢一个人而已，为什么要这么痛苦？  
这个世界上有那么多糟糕的人，他们在婚姻里出轨，他们欺骗别人的感情，却依然可以毫无廉耻地用自己所谓的“真心”去喜欢另一个人，去追求另一个人，以“爱”的名义做伤害别人的事情。而自己呢？自己从来没有做错过什么，上帝为什么要这么对待自己！自己只不过是喜欢Dean，只不过是喜欢自己的血亲哥哥。

这是错吗？Sam想，他不确定。  
他嫉妒Sara，嫉妒Diane，嫉妒所有的女孩子，因为她们总有机会和Dean亲热，甚至相恋，但自己却不可以。然而，可笑的是连这份嫉妒也是毫无道理可言的，因为即使自己是个女孩子，这仍然不算正确。  
疯就疯吧，Sam觉得自己至少不算太傻。

Sam感觉到眼角的湿润，他不知道自己什么时候开始流眼泪了，他咬住自己的下唇，不让呜咽的声音泄露出去。他不是女孩子，他得坚强，他得独立面对，独立承受。  
Sam颓然地坐在浴缸里，双腿大大的分开，双手环住直挺挺的阴茎撸动，他的脑海里一片混沌，眼泪不受控制的滴答滴答落往下滚落。濡湿的耻毛被双手牵扯着，疼得Sam想要尖叫。他在抽噎中达到高潮。

这真是操他妈的有史以来最棒的高潮，Sam喘息着想。


	2. Part B

[1]  
Sam最终也没有把口红还给Diane，甚至彼此连一句话也再没有说过。Sam知道自己做的是对的，尽管他还是感到很愧疚。   
在回家的路上，Taylor拦住了Sam。Taylor是Diane的哥哥，Sam大概知道他想做什么。

Taylor说：“我早就告诉过Diane你是个小基佬，她非不信。”这并没什么，Sam一点儿都不介意，哪怕跟在Taylor身后的几个男生哄然大笑的时候，Sam也是无所谓的。但是接下来Taylor又说：“看你哥哥那个基佬样，我就知道你也好不到哪里去。听Sara说你哥很不行啊只会用手指哈哈哈。”  
Sam完全没注意Taylor接下来说了什么，他只是深吸一口气，握紧拳头砸到Taylor脸上。

当Sam撑着泥土爬起来的时候，Taylor他们几个已经哀嚎着翻滚在地，Sam的双手骨节上都是血迹，脸颊和额头也都是擦伤，左肩狠狠地挨了一脚。当然，躺在地上的这些人只会更惨。Sam一向是个和平主义者，暴力通常不是他的风格。但是这次不一样，Sam知道他的愤怒从何而来，却仍旧无法克制。  
Sam并不介意他们讲Dean“基佬样”，他只是介意他们说Dean“不行”。

其实这有什么关系呢？不过是混蛋话而已。Sam在心里苦笑，Dean无论做什么都是很棒的，别人怎么说又不会改变什么，自己真是。  
Sam从地上捡起自己的书包，头也不回地离开。

John和Dean是在周四的凌晨回到银溪镇，那个时候Sam正在睡觉，Impala熟悉的引擎声将他从梦里唤醒。Sam拉开窗帘的缝隙，默默地望着Dean。Dean从后备箱里取出行李，边走过来边向Sam的方向张望着，Sam不确定Dean有没有看到他。  
John去停Impala的时候，Dean开门进来。  
Sam爬回床，假装自己没有醒来过。

火药、皮革以及汗水的味道靠近，Sam知道这是Dean。尽管Sam遇到过太多混合着火药、皮革以及汗水味道的猎魔人，但Dean才是最特别的那一个，Sam总能分辨出来。  
Dean没有开灯，他在黑暗里放下行李，踢掉短靴，然后静静地坐在床边。Sam不知道Dean在做什么，房间里沉寂得像是刚才的声响仿佛都是Sam的错觉。“Sam。”Dean很轻地叫道。  
Sam心里一惊，脑海里瞬间闪过很多种念头，但最终他还是选择假装自己在熟睡。

Sam听到Dean长长地呼出口气，之后便是窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦的声音，Dean正在脱衣服，他这是要去洗澡。在Sam努力把Dean赤裸着站在花洒下的画面从脑海赶出去的时候，Dean开始重重地喘息。Sam的脑海顿时一片空白。  
Sam静静地听着Dean喘息，同时他自己的呼吸变得非常刻意，他不得不随着Dean的节奏呼吸。还有其他细碎的声音，Sam终于平静下来，他想他知道Dean是在做什么，他的脸开始微微发热。

Dean裸着上身，裤子堆在脚踝，嘴微微张开，身体在昏暗的夜里安静地颤抖。他跪在Sam床边，默默地望着半张脸埋在枕头里的Sam。  
而Sam至始至终没有睁开眼。

Sam醒来的时候，Dean正睡得香甜。  
Sam侧身看着Dean，盯着他手臂还没有完全结痂的伤疤，想象着他是如何地在黑暗里和怪物英勇战斗，如何地跌倒，如何地拔枪，甚至如何地受伤。Sam把这一切想象得异常生动，以致于他的心脏开始狂跳，放佛他就在现场眼睁睁地看着Dean受伤。  
这种无能为力感让Sam感到绝望，他忍不住伸出手隔空试图去触碰Dean猩红的伤疤。

细微的尘埃在清晨明亮的光芒里无处遁形，Sam看着它们在自己的手掌周围漂浮游荡。

是的，他多么希望，他可以在现场。  
Sam知道这很矛盾，自己明明是渴望“正常生活”而不是“猎魔”的！  
Sam已经15岁，他不明白John为什么不让他跟着去猎魔，他明明记得Dean在更早的时候就已经开始配合John的“工作”。或许，他还不够强大。Sam非常讨厌John的体能训练，同时，他又不得不抓住一切训练的机会，去争取John的认可。

[2]  
傍晚，Sam从学校回来，他很惊讶地发现Dean还在睡觉。通常每结束一单案子，Dean都会迫不及待地去“释放”一下，Sara或者酒吧里随意勾搭的女孩子，Dean不算特别挑剔。  
John不在家里，Sam并不意外。  
Sam放下书包，换上短裤和T恤，来到厨房做了晚饭。

Dean醒过来的时候，Sam正在写历史课的小论文。  
“Hey Sammy，几点了？”Dean的声音干涩沙哑，还带着睡意，“我饿得简直能吞下一头牛。”  
“7点，晚上。”Sam转过半个身子，看着Dean顶着乱糟糟的头毛坐在床上，“我从外面带了苹果派，你要吃吗？”  
Dean朝Sam挤眉弄眼，说：“没有你我怎么能活下去，我最亲爱的Samantha小妹妹！”

Sam朝Dean摆了个轻度的bitch face，但还是乖乖地来到厨房，一边将冷掉的苹果派在微波炉里加热，一边摆放餐具。“不要指望我给你端到床上，你这混蛋！”  
“我想你会的，Samantha！”Dean哈哈大笑。

某些时候，Sam恨自己对Dean的妥协，就像此刻，他还是把盛着苹果派的盘子端到Dean的床边。  
“我可不想看着你饿死。”Sam假装恶狠狠地说。  
“当然！”Dean靠过来，“我真是忍不住想要给你一个吻，Sammy。”  
听到“吻”这个字眼，Sam顿时愣在那里。就是在这个时候，Dean察觉到Sam脸颊的擦伤，他端着盘子的手明显地颤了颤，然后盯着Sam，小心翼翼地问：“你的脸，你的伤，就是那里，怎么回事？”

“没什么。”Sam跳开，慌乱拨散头发，试图去掩盖那些擦伤。  
“到我这儿来。”Dean把盘子放在床单上，Sam会骂他的，但是他此刻顾不上这些小细节，他抓住Sam的手腕，用力把他带过来。  
“我没事！”Sam跌倒在床上，满脸不情愿地挣扎着。

眼眶明明还有很明显的淤青，怎么可能没事！Dean觉得自己的胃瞬间胀满，沉甸甸的，这让他忍不住想呕吐。  
“谁干的！”Dean的语气仿佛不是在询问，而是在责备。  
“没有谁。”Sam的另一只手试图去掰开Dean紧握他手腕的手。Dean深邃的目光紧紧地锁着Sam，或许灯光不够明亮，或许Sam不够聪明，他读不懂Dean眼睛里的情绪。  
“你知道的，Sammy，我会挖出他的肺，毫不夸张地说。”Dean忽然露出一个寓意不明的笑，然后放开Sam的手腕。

Sam保持着先前的姿势，确切的说是趴在Dean腿上，侧脸仰望着Dean。  
此刻的Dean看起来极其温柔，他轻轻地把Sam的头发拨到耳后，温暖的手掌抚摸着Sam受伤的额角，轻声说：“这没关系，我会照顾好你的。”就好像，Sam真的是个需要被照顾的女孩子。  
甚至，在那么一瞬间，Sam怀疑Dean会像六岁以前那样，在自己受伤的部位亲吻，告诉他“亲亲一下，痛痛就飞走了”。

Sam讨厌这个，这种情景，这种氛围。这让Sam搞不清楚他和Dean之间究竟是怎么回事？为什么他和Dean就不能像半分钟以前，表现得像是一是对普通的“兄弟”？  
Sam感觉到自己的心脏纠缠扭曲，顺着血脉弥散出清晰的阵痛。  
Dean就这么望着他，温柔地，忧心忡忡地。  
Sam的神情茫然而哀伤。

“我弄疼你了吗？”Dean低声问，抓起Sam的手腕。  
“Dean！”Sam甩开Dean，从床上跳起来，嘟着嘴，眼睛怔怔地盯着他，“我不是女孩子，你可以收起你的那套。你知道的，我能够照顾好我自己！”  
“Hey Sammy！”在Dean再次抓住Sam之前，Sam迅速地逃回书桌前，把脸埋进历史课本里。

Dean挑眉，抓起苹果派夸张地咀嚼起来，然而，Sam并没有像往常一样去制止他。  
Dean有些失落，但还是飞快地填饱肚子，洗澡、刮胡子，换上干净的牛仔裤和衬衣。收拾妥当之后，Dean走到Sam身后，左手轻轻地放在他的肩膀上。“我出去会，你早点睡。”Sam知道Dean这是准备去酒吧，他盯着手中的笔，没有勇气看向Dean，只是无声地点点头。  
Dean张了张嘴想说些什么，却也没能说出口。

Dean手掌的温度还残留在肩膀，Sam深深地呼吸，用几不可察的声音告诉自己：“不要想Dean，不要想Dean，不要Dean是去做什么的，不要想，不要想。集中精力，集中精力，写你的作业！”  
把心里想的内容讲出来，Sam觉得自己真是愚蠢至极。

可是即便这样，还是完全没有作用，Sam的脑海里一会是红白玫瑰战争，兰开斯特王朝和约克王朝；一会是Dean亲吻女孩子，Dean把女孩子压在Impala的后座；像是坏掉的电视机，不同的画面毫无规律地跳来跳去。  
Sam焦躁地在小论文字数限制那里草草结尾。

等Sam把Dean放在床头柜的盘子收到流理台，然后把厨房仔细清扫一遍，时间还不到9点。  
John还没有回来，也没有打电话说明情况，Dean这个时候肯定不会回来，这就意味着没有人会打扰。Sam可以“为所欲为”。

自从那次以后，“坏男孩”Sammy总是会硬起来。  
任何不经意的画面或者声音，都会触动他敏感的性器官，Sam像是只初次发情的猫咪那样，内心焦躁——当然，Sam绝不会“叫春”。要说Sam有多么想要“性”，倒也不至于，但是他的阴茎就这么一直骄傲地昂起，Sam也很无奈。

Sam洗了澡，像是劣质情色片里的男主那样，他甚至特意把白色的浴巾围在腰间，凸显出硬挺的阴茎。Sam关上卧室的门，想象着床上躺着一个赤裸的金发男人，男人色眯眯的目光在他身体逡巡。于是，Sam就朝着他笑，扯开浴巾走过去。  
Sam停在Dean的床边。

Dean的床上乱糟糟的，毛毯堆在床尾，床单皱在一起，就像是有人在上面做爱一样。因为这个念头，Sam浑身的血液都开始翻腾叫嚣。Dean或许正在和别人做爱，在Impala的后座，在Dean曾经抱着Sam裹着毛毯睡觉的Impala的后座。  
Sam被气愤和难过冲昏头脑，以致于当他决定在Dean的床上自慰，把精液射在上面的时候，他丝毫没有思考Dean发现之后会发生什么。

Sam翻出Dean的情色杂志，倚靠着床头柜分开双腿。他左手翻着情色杂志，右手挤出润滑剂涂抹阴茎，然后环住阴茎开始慢慢撸动。  
情色杂志完全没有对Sam的自慰行为产生任何积极的影响，Sam索性关掉灯，把自己赤裸着身体埋进Dean的床里。床单上有苹果派的碎屑，这真是恶心。Sam闭上眼睛，思绪乱飞。

明明一切准备得如此充分，Sam的身体却愉悦不起来。阴茎硬得发烫、发疼，抹上去的润滑剂干得很快，Sam不得不在刚刚感受到快意的时候停下来，重新涂抹润滑剂。Sam好奇地想，Dean也自慰吗？他会是怎么做的呢？  
又是Dean。  
Sam低声叹息，他没有办法让自己不想Dean。

可是，Dean他，或许正在享受爽到爆的口活，或者爽到爆的性爱。然而，这一切都和Sam没有关系。  
Sam用脚趾夹住床尾的毛毯，把它拖来过包裹住自己。柔软的布料触摸着裸露的肌肤，就像是另一个人的体温。他抱着Dean的枕头，把脸埋进去，涂满润滑剂的双手握住阴茎。他在想象Dean和自己在Impala里做爱的画面中，开始操自己的手。

这只不过是想象，没有人会知道。  
Dean不会知道。  
[3]  
然而，Dean知道。  
Sam是在自己的床上醒过来的，他盯着Dean依旧皱巴巴的床单，神情恍惚。他不记得什么时候爬回自己的床。  
他也不清楚自己是在什么时候穿上的拳击短裤。

但是，Sam并没有想太多。  
直到，他看见Dean，四仰八叉地睡在沙发上。  
Sam觉得自己像是被雷劈过一样，从里到外都是爆炸后的残骸。

Dean睁着眼睛说瞎话，他说：“什么？Sammy，我昨晚回来的时候又困又醉，我怎么会记得发生过什么！”  
Sam觉得自己在Dean面前仅存的自尊都要消失殆尽了。  
Sam默然地站在那里，低着头不敢看Dean。

是Dean，一定是Dean，给浑身赤裸的，自慰过后的自己穿上拳击短裤，然后把自己抱到另外一张床上。什么都不知道的Dean，抱着满脑子不伦之恋的自己，Sam感到一阵恶心。  
Sam在自己爆发之前抓起书包跑出去。  
Dean跳起来喊叫什么，Sam没听清楚。

Sam一整天都心神不宁，Smith夫人甚至走过来询问他，是否感到不舒服，是否需要帮助。Sam诧异地盯着Smith夫人，好像很奇怪她为什么怎么问。  
“你在出汗，就像你很紧张，或者正在承受痛苦。”Smith夫人关切地说。  
“啊？不。”Sam慌乱地回答，“没有，我没有感到不舒服，Smith夫人。”  
“你确定？”  
“是的，谢谢您。”

Sam不知道自己的脸色究竟是有多糟糕，才能让Smith夫人这么说。  
他看了眼时间，还有不到半个小时。半个小时后Sam不得不回家，不得不面对Dean。忽然之间，Sam的世界一片死寂，他听不到Smith夫人讲课的声音，听不到角落里Lilith和她男朋友的窃窃私语，甚至听不到自己的心跳声。

Sam的脑海里又开始回放早上的情景，Dean知道吗？他后来又叫喊什么？  
不知从何处开始滋生的疼痛，把Sam从失神中拉扯回现实。Sam真切地感知到自己的胃纠缠扭曲，一阵一阵绞痛。这不过是烦躁和紧张刺激交感神经兴奋引起的，Sam安慰自己。

Sam逼迫自己什么都不去想，放缓呼吸，想象着血液从心脏流向毛细血管。然而，疼痛依旧一阵一阵，丝毫没有减轻。  
Sam无奈地苦笑，这难道就是上帝的惩罚吗？真快。

在Sam慢悠悠地收拾书包的时候，Diane悄悄地走过来。  
“Hey Sam，”她问，“我们能谈谈吗？”  
“噢！”Sam受惊似的跳离座位，“当然，当然可以！”  
Sam完全不知道Diane想要谈些什么，关于上次“约会”，Sam真心很抱歉。

“我真抱歉，Sam。”Diane局促地说，“我不知道Taylor他做了那么过分的事，幸好你没事。”  
“哦——不，Diane，”Sam恍然，“他揍我也不完全错呀，我才是那个混蛋。”  
“这完全不是一回事。”Diane勉强地笑起来，“你不喜欢我，我了解。”  
“对不起。”Sam并不能解释太多。  
“没关系。我们还是朋友？”  
“是，当然是。”  
“谢谢你。”Diane给了Sam一个告别吻。

Sam还在想Diane怎么会知道这件事，就看到Impala停靠在路边，Dean笑着朝他按喇叭。  
“Hey Sam，她可真是漂亮啊！”  
“你在这里做什么？”Sam加紧步伐走过去。  
“接你放学，这你都看不出来？”  
“我知道，我的意思是你为什么要来接我放学？你不应该去找你的女朋友约会吗？”Sam说着，却还是飞快地拉开副驾驶的门坐进去。说不清楚为什么，Sam非常不希望学校里的gossip girls看到他和Dean在一起，或许是心虚。

“你是在吃醋吗？Sammy？”Dean转动方向盘。  
Sam强装无所谓，朝Dean翻白眼，并没有回答他。他现在真的非常、非常不想看到Dean，为什么Dean就不能表现得不那么混蛋？  
“哥哥我今天拿到了工资，所以决定请你吃银溪镇最好的牛排。”Dean转头看向Sam，痞痞地朝他眨眼睛。

Sam的眼神飘向车窗外，什么也没说。  
Impala 里面回荡着Guns N' Roses的You Could Be Mine。  
I'm a cold heartbreaker  
Fit ta burn and I'll rip your heart in two  
An I'll leave you lyin' on the bed  
I'll be out the door before ya wake  
It's nothin' new ta you  
'Cause I think we've seen that movie too  
'Cause you could be mine  
……


	3. Part C

[1]  
You could be mine，Sam在心里默念。  
Dean看起来开心极了，他扯着嗓门跟着音乐摇摆，还时不时地瞟向Sam。  
Sam盯着后视镜里自己那张躲在刘海下惨白的脸，心如死灰，大脑就像陈旧且生锈的巨大齿轮堆积在那里，Sam调动所有的力量也没有办法带动它们重新运转起来。他的心脏跳到嗓子眼堵在那里，似乎行驶中每次微小的颠簸都能使他快把心脏吐出来。

“所以，昨晚。”就是这个，Sam松下口气，Dean终于说起那件事。  
“不，Dean。”Sam飞快地低头，低得似乎是想要把脸埋到胸腔里，“我绝对不会和你讨论这件事。”  
“你知道，我也是从青春期小屁孩走过来的，我知道那档子事儿。这完全不是问题，你知道吧？甚至，这是你的自由，你的隐私，我完全没有一丁点儿想要嘲弄你的意思，老弟，我很抱歉。”Dean听起来极其诚挚，“你可以和我谈谈，只要你愿意，任何时间。”

“谢谢，不需要。”  
“生理课的老师会讲到的，对吧？”  
“停，停下来，在我从车上跳下去之前操你的停下来！”Sam羞怒地盯着Dean，“你不觉得这有点儿尴尬？Dean。”  
“冷静！Sammy，我什么都不会再说。”

Sam靠着车窗闭上双眼，他完全不想知道Dean现在是什么表情。这不能算太糟糕，不是么？那不过只是一次普通的自慰，Dean也这么认为，Sam欺骗自己。所以，他怎么会介怀？  
“Hey Sammy，我很抱歉，”Dean再次开口，“你可以忘掉刚才的谈话吗？是我混蛋。就让我们好好享受这顿晚餐，怎么样？”  
“OK，我也很抱歉。”Sam斟酌片刻才回答。

时间还有些早，餐馆里的客人寥寥无几，低缓轻柔的钢琴声回旋往复。  
Dean带着Sam走到最里面靠窗的位置，见鬼的，他为Sam拉开扶手椅，Sam犹豫着坐下去。餐桌中央晶莹透亮的花瓶里插着数支红色玫瑰。  
Dean坐在他的对面朝应侍生招手。  
在应侍生离开之后，Dean就开始目不转睛地盯着Sam。Sam被他盯得发怵，但又不甘心认输，于是也目不转睛地盯着他。Dean的神情似乎和往常不一样，Sam说不清楚。

“Hey Sammy，你觉得那个女孩像你不？”Dean忽然说。  
“Dean！”Sam甚至都没有把视线转过去，“不像。”  
“我敢打赌如果你穿那套制服一定不输给她，”Dean咬着下唇盯着那个女孩，眼睛里闪耀着兴奋的光芒，“你的双腿比她还修长呢。”  
“不要逼我把柠檬水泼你脸上。”Sam瘪着嘴，哭笑不得地盯着Dean，“你是紧张还是害怕？”  
“什么？见鬼的才不是。”Dean瞪着Sam，“你就是个女孩！”  
“没人比我更了解你好么！你越是见鬼的紧张或者害怕的时候，越会表现出这幅耍宝的模样！”Sam忍不住翻白眼，“我只是不知道你紧张或者害怕什么。”  
“没什么！”

然后，Dean像是抓住救命稻草一样欢呼：“终于！”Sam侧身看见应侍生端着盛满食物的盘子走过来。Dean欢快地哼着不着调的曲子看着应侍生布菜，Sam忽然释然，管他的呢，先好好享受这顿晚餐再说！

“你有什么想说的吗？Sammy。”Dean举起杯子。  
“什么？为什么？”Sam握着餐具的手停在那里，“没有，我没有什么想说的。”  
“那么，希望Sammy早日找到真爱？”Dean摆出他自以为最虔诚的神情。  
“不，我不需要。”Sam摇头，望着Dean举着玻璃杯的右手。

Dean右手指节处都是擦伤，甚至有点微肿，Sam愣住片刻，忽然明白过来：这就是为什么Diane会说那些话。  
“所以，你知道Tyler的事情？”  
“Sam，原本我也不准备骗你，我中午约他聊了聊天。”

“Dean！我不需要你为我去打架！我不是个只会哭鼻涕找大哥哥帮忙打架的小娘炮！”Sam的愤怒使他脸色涨红。  
“Sammy，我绝不能眼睁睁看着你受欺负！”Dean盯着Sam，“你应该庆幸我没有带枪！”  
“这不过是件小事。”Sam摇摇头。  
“不，他揍了你，这绝不是件小事。”

“你知道他为什么揍我？”Sam忽然抬眼望进Dean的眼睛里，连他自己都不清楚那一瞬间哪里来的这股勇气。  
“Yeah，我知道。”Dean躲开Sam的视线，“但是这正是我想说，这不重要。”  
“你知道？”Sam的声音开始轻微地颤抖，他努力克制自己想要站起来逃离这里的冲动，“你知道。”  
“我的意思是，我知道他们说的，”Dean犹豫着，紧张地舔舔唇，然后才迎向Sam的视线，“我并不知道你是怎么想。”

“这不重要。”Sam认命般地承认。  
“是，这不重要。无论你是喜欢女孩，还是喜欢男生，或者别的什么人；甚至，谁都不喜欢，什么都不喜欢，这都不重要的。重要的是你怎么想，Sammy。”Dean看起来比Sam还紧张，说话的间隙不停地舔唇，“我会永远支持你。”  
“真的？你真的这么认为？”Sam觉得自己的大脑仍旧处于停滞状态，但是没有先前那样混混沌沌。

“我是你哥，我觉得我有这个必要和你谈谈。”Dean压低自己的声音，尽量不引起周围人群的注意力，“无论你做什么决定，都可以和我谈，我都会支持你。但是，我求求你一定要和我谈。我只是不想你做错决定，Sammy。”  
“那么如果，我喜欢一个不该喜欢的人呢？”Sam在这句话脱口而出之后才意识到自己说了什么，他惊惧地望着Dean，眼泪似乎就要不受控制地溢出来。Dean会察觉到任何蛛丝马迹吗？

Dean没有立刻回答，而是把手放在桌子上，然后以一种电影里常用到的夸张的慢镜头速度移向Sam，直到他的指尖几乎碰到Sam的，几乎。Dean把手停在那里，伏低身体静静地凝视着Sam。Sam的视线艰难地从Dean的脸上移开，落在自己的指尖，0.5厘米的距离，或许更近，他甚至都能感觉到Dean的体温。他的手掌心开始发烫，发痒，他想把手拿开，或者越过那0.5厘米的距离，去触碰Dean的指尖。  
仅仅是触碰而已。  
又是这样，他们应该大声地争吵，然后某个人愤怒地摔门而去，这才是正常的场景，而不是像现在这样，陷于一种无法言喻的尴尬的沉默。

“喜欢一个人没有对与错，Sammy。”Dean说得那么轻，轻得Sam都怀疑这是自己的大脑凭空捏造出来的。Dean依然凝视着Sam，眼睫毛颤抖着，上齿不停地刮过下唇。  
“你不可能懂。”Sam将自己的手缩回胸前的餐具旁边，Dean在他动作的一刹那间越过那0.5厘米的距离，指腹摩挲着Sam手掌停留过的纹理处。

“我爱你，Sammy。”Dean说得更轻，但Sam却听得清清楚楚，像是听到万里晴空闪过一道惊雷那么振聋发聩。他知道Dean说的不是那个意思，却还是忍不住任眼泪溢出来，滴落在牛仔裤上，浸出一小块水渍。  
“Yeah，我知道。”Sam的声音低得只有自己能听见。

Dean站起来，上半身越过餐桌，一只手撑在桌角，另一只手扶着Sam的下颌抬起他的脸。Sam强迫自己扯出一个微笑，含满泪水的眼睛望向Dean。  
“Shh，It’s OK，Sammy。”Dean用中指指腹轻轻地擦过Sam的眼角，温柔地说。  
Dean越是这么温柔，Sam越是觉得难受，心脏紧紧地揪成一团，仿佛他不配被Dean这样温柔相待。他看着Dean不停地舔唇，像是要说什么却怎么都开不了口的模样，欲言又止。他把Dean的手拿开，向椅背靠过去，躲到Dean手掌所能触碰的范围之外。

“我们可以谈谈，晚些时候，好吗？”Dean终于坐回原处，“你知道吗？我也曾经，甚至现在有些时候也搞不清楚自己喜不喜欢——”  
“不，Dean，我不想听你说这个问题。”Sam平复自己的呼吸，把眼泪强逼回去，“我们能不能就只是安安静静地享受牛排？”  
“OK。”Dean把没有说完的话吞回肚子里，咽到肺腑深处，他看着Sam，他最爱的Sammy，无奈苦笑。他庆幸自己没有把那些话说出来，但同时又无比渴望自己早已把那些话说出来。

[2]  
Sam吻了David，或者说David亲了他。  
这不是什么大问题，Sam告诉自己，他只是想确定下既然自己不喜欢女孩的话，是不是就表示自己喜欢男生，而David乐于帮这个忙，于是他们就躲在地下室的锅炉房里试探着亲吻。这不过是垂死挣扎，Sam早就知道答案。  
在David提出口活的时候，Sam礼貌地拒绝了他。

[3]  
Dean这周都是晚班，要到凌晨1点才回家。  
Sam无聊地收拾房间，他不知道Dean的内衣抽屉里为什么会有崭新的女式蕾丝内裤和玻璃丝袜，他红着脸慌乱地关上抽屉，呆滞地站在那里平复自己的心神。这是Dean的隐私，他不应该好奇，更不应该再次拉开抽屉。可是，他偏偏这么做了。  
Sam再次拉开抽屉，小心翼翼地用指腹划过蕾丝内裤柔软光滑的面料，内心忽然涌现一种奇异的无以名状的冲动，或许应该把这些东西丢到垃圾桶里。

粉色的内裤，镶着黑色的蕾丝，女孩穿着一定非常性感。  
Dean喜欢这样。  
Dean说自己像个女孩。  
Dean说自己穿女式制服会比那个女孩还漂亮。  
Dean，Dean，Dean。

Sam紧紧地攥着那块小小的布料坐在马桶上，脑海里回旋着Dean说过的那些话。Dean是个不折不扣的混蛋，自己绝不应该被他那些浑话搅乱思维。可是，那股冲动，或者说那种欲望，丝毫没有消退的迹象，反而愈加强烈。再一次，Sam垂死挣扎。他将视线落在蕾丝内裤上，劝慰自己仅仅是尝试，并且应该去尝试。这样他就能搞清楚自己究竟是想要做个女孩，还是别的什么。

Sam花了半分钟脱光自己，双腿套进蕾丝内裤，然后花了半分钟把半硬的阴茎塞进内裤，会阴处鼓鼓囊囊的，倔强的耻毛穿透单薄的面料露出来，完全不像女孩那里平坦光洁。他扭头向身后看去，从腰部开始向下至脚踝，或许偏瘦，但还真的看不出是不是女孩。他从傍边的衣服堆里捡出件Dean的T恤衫罩在身上，长度刚好遮过臀部，像是条宽松的裙子。Sam背对着镜子，观察自己的背影，除了屁股不够挺翘，还真像Dean会喜欢的类型，甚至，见鬼的他连高跟鞋都不用就已经这么高。  
Sam反锁上浴室的门，坐回马桶上拆开玻璃丝袜的包装纸，当他一点点把双腿塞进光滑细腻的布料里的时候，全身的汗毛都敏感地竖立起来，阴茎的铃口开始渗出前液。

Sam抓着润滑剂跨进浴缸，靠着墙壁滑下去，然后把双腿分开挂在浴缸的边沿。  
当Sam隔着玻璃丝袜抚摸自己双腿的时候，他的脑海里又开始闪现Dean的画面：Dean笑着说，漂亮男孩你想要我亲吻你吗？Sam羞赧地点头，把双腿分得更开。幻象里，Dean靠过来，跪在Sam的双腿间，一只手爱抚着他的大腿根部，一只手扶着他的后颈，吻上他的唇。

Sam含住自己右手的食指吮吸，左手挤进紧绷的蕾丝内裤里面，握住已经硬得生疼的阴茎，甚至连润滑剂都可以省掉，因为前液已经将Sam的阴茎润得湿滑。Sam撸动阴茎，低声呻吟。  
乖男孩，Dean在他耳边笑语，我放荡的乖男孩。  
Sam抽出食指，半张着嘴喘息。他用这根湿漉漉的手指勾住蕾丝内裤的边沿，把它褪到自己的胯部，释放出握着阴茎的左手。Sam太过紧张，以致于他在往阴茎上涂抹润滑剂的时候手不停地颤抖。过多的黏滑液体顺着阴茎流至会阴处，然后再向后，浸湿穴口周围。

女孩会湿，就算没有和女孩做过爱Sam也知道这个，他盯着自己不自觉收缩的穴口，剧烈地喘息。他的穴口那么湿润，甚至像是邀请他那样收缩着。Sam的那根食指像是有自己的意识那样来到穴口处，指尖小心翼翼地在穴口周围揉动。  
Sam盯着自己的指尖钻进穴口，就好像这根手指是别人的。

刚开始并没有什么异样，当第一个指节湮没进去的时候，Sam甚至能清晰地感知到环状肌肉紧紧地咬住自己的手指，像是想把它吸进去，又像是要把它推出来。再向里推进，第二个指节就没那么容易，Sam艰难地把手指退出来涂满润滑剂，再次推进去。  
异物感开始滋生，Sam的身体本能地紧张起来，紧紧地咬住手指，他扭动臀部调整自己，试图把手指推进得更深。

毫无征兆的，Sam尖叫起来，指尖戳在腺体处，快感霎那间像细微的电流蔓延全身，阴茎抖动着射在蕾丝内裤上。这太多，太过了，Sam想要把手指抽出来，可是小穴咬得那么紧，他又太过生硬用力，尖利的指尖划过内里，Sam感到一阵火辣辣的疼。  
Sam流血了。

Sam懊恼地把沾满精液的蕾丝内裤丢在角落里，努力向背后扭头，想要看看出血严重不严重，却趔趄着磕到浴缸的边沿，疼得他眼冒金星。  
真他妈操蛋的人生！  
Sam的眼泪瞬间哗啦啦不停地滚落，他咬着嘴唇呜咽着，他不喜欢女孩，不喜欢男生，甚至连尝试自慰都操蛋的能弄伤自己！Sam觉得自己简直彻头彻尾的失败，自己的人生也彻头彻尾的没有任何希望。

Sam知道自己应该站起来，洗干净自己，消灭一切污浊肮脏的罪证，然而，他就只是静默地缩在浴缸里，放任自己绝望地哭泣。他不想做女孩，却穿着女孩的内裤和丝袜给自己指交，甚至哭得比女孩都撕心裂肺。  
Sam想嘲笑自己，发出的声音却是干涩沙哑的啜泣。

Dean在打开门的一瞬间就闻到润滑剂和精液的味道，直击他脑海的第一个念头是Sam或许和别人做爱了，或者像上次那样在房间里自慰。但是，两张床上都空荡荡的，浴室里昏黄的灯却亮着，里面传出清晰的哭泣声。  
Dean瞬间血脉喷张，不不不，没有谁敢欺侮他的Sammy！

“Sam，打开门！”Dean胆战心惊地哀求。  
“滚开！”Sam的声音还夹杂着哭腔。  
“发生什么事？求你告诉我。”Dean撞击浴室的门，他的脑海里瞬间闪过太多太多不好的念头，如果Sam真的被欺侮Dean首先给自己一枪！

浴室残旧的门锁压根经不起Dean的撞击，他扑过去跪倒在浴缸边沿，如履薄冰般想要去触碰Sam，却心有余悸地任由手掌顿在半空中。他的小弟弟浑身泛着情欲的粉红，穿着女孩的玻璃丝袜，身下的水迹染有红色的血丝，沾满精液的蕾丝内裤丢在角落里。  
Dean听到自己的心脏咔嗒一声巨响停滞下来，脑袋里叫嚣嘶吼着。他跪爬进浴缸，把Sam拽进怀里，紧紧搂住。Dean浑身都在颤抖，以致于他不得不狠狠咬着嘴唇才稍微控制住自己。Dean清楚的知道Sam有能力保护自己，但他还是没有办法克制忧心忡忡的自己。

“到底发了什么，Sam！”Dean快要哭出来了，“这血是怎么回事？谁他妈的弄伤了你？”  
“没有什么，没有谁。”Sam蜷缩成小小的一团，脸埋在双膝之间，瓮声瓮气地说，“求你离开，去哪里都行，就留我一个人呆着好不好。”  
“求你，求你告诉我发生了什么好不好？”Dean把下颌放在Sam的发顶，跪在那里低声哀求，“我求求你，Sammy。”

Dean该嘲笑他的，说他是个女孩，说他贱，说他放荡，而不是像现在这样难过得就要哭出来。Dean是个硬汉，硬汉不应该流眼泪，更不应哀求。这算什么？Sam不再说话，只是咬着嘴唇哭泣，自己再也没有办法忍耐更多，再也没有力量隐瞒更久。  
Sam滚烫的眼泪落在Dean手臂上，灼伤他的身体和灵魂。操蛋的，没有可以惹Sam难过！

“是你吗？”Dean颤抖着盯着那块小小的布料，手掌抚慰Sam冰凉的后颈，“没有关系，Sammy，你喜欢男生，想要做女孩，这我明白。这完全不是问题，你不应该感到自责，也不应该感到羞愧，你值得被爱。”  
“不，Dean你不明白，你不会明白的，我不是喜欢某个男生，”Sam停顿在那里，等着Dean逃开或者岔开话题。但是Dean没有，他什么都没有做，只是默默地望着Sam，等待着他把那句话说完。“我只是喜欢你。”

“Sam，你不能。”Dean痛苦地望着Sam，就好像Sam在逼迫他作出一个非生即死的决定。  
“不能怎样？”Sam说得理直气壮，含满泪水的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着Dean。Dean放弃了，他放弃挣扎，放弃对道德的坚守，放弃过往一切有意义或者毫无意义的纠结，甚至放弃思考这么去做的后果，他捧起Sam布满泪痕的脸，闭上眼睛吻过去。

Sam愣在那里，呆呆地看着眼前放大无数倍的金色雀斑，这是Dean，Dean在亲吻他。他眨眨眼，感触着Dean因为缺水起着干皮的嘴唇。Dean的舌头在Sam的唇间试探，Sam无声地张开嘴。  
Dean把舌头伸到Sam的嘴里，Sam开始含住他回应。

“Sammy，”Dean在亲吻的间隙呢喃低语，“我的Sammy，我的。”  
“Dean，”Sam的身体柔软下来向他靠过去，“Dean。”

“你觉得你隐藏得非常好，是不是，Sammy？可是，上帝啊，我怎么能看不出来？你那双漂亮的眼睛望着我的时候，那么纯粹，那么茫然，那么哀伤。我可以透过你的眼睛看进你的灵魂深处，那么浓烈的爱意，你藏都藏不住，我躲都躲不掉。它就快要爆炸了对不对？我感受得到。”Dean喃喃低语，温柔地亲吻Sam的眼睛。  
Sam闭上眼睛，眼睫毛在Dean的唇边颤抖着。

“可是，你又怎么会知道我有多么爱你。”Dean双手捧住Sam的脸，“那个时候我想说，我也爱过一个男孩，甚至现在也爱着，我说的是你啊，Sammy。”  
“真的？”Sam的眼睛瞬间亮起来。  
“你都没有办法想象我从Tyler那里知道你可能喜欢男孩的时候有多么期待和紧张。”Dean那么真诚地望进Sam的眼睛，“我爱你那么多，那么久。”

Sam觉得自己可能昏过去了，要不然Dean怎么会说这些话？或者，自己想象得太过生动了。Sam扑过去，咬在Dean的肩膀上，他那么用力，直到品尝到血液的腥咸。  
“你是真的，Dean？”Sam破涕为笑。  
“是，我是，没有比现在更真实。”Dean也跟着笑起来，“你看，我都被你咬出血了。”  
Sam没再说话，只是静默地埋在Dean温暖的胸前，乖乖地任由他为自己清理，换上干净整洁的睡衣，抱上床。

“你愿意让我帮你查看下后面吗？”Dean小心翼翼地问。Sam轻微点头，把脸埋进枕头里，臀部靠向Dean。Dean轻轻地脱掉Sam的睡裤，掰开臀瓣，穴口微红，不再流血，也没有肿起来。“不是什么大问题，不用担心，我会照顾好你的，Sammy。”  
“嗯。”Sam的心脏狂跳。  
“把你的手给我。”Dean坐在床边，从床头柜里翻出什么东西。

Sam侧过脸面向Dean，把右手递过去：“做什么？”  
Dean握住Sam的手，温柔地打开指甲剪：“你以为呢？”  
Sam发自心底深处地笑起来，然后就这么安静地看着Dean为他修剪指甲。Dean是这个世界上最好的，最值得爱的男人。

“Dean，不要离开，求你。”Sam看着Dean收起指甲剪，小声哀求。  
“我还没有洗澡？”  
“我不介意，就只是留在我身边。”  
Dean点头，掀开毛毯在Sam身边躺下，Sam挪动过来，把自己塞进他怀里。Dean抱住Sam，在他的唇边亲吻：“晚安，Sammy。”


End file.
